


There Goes My (Super) Hero

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‘Dear Ms Grant,<br/>I apologise for the short notice but I am hereby tendering my resignation..."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Kara quits, Cat comes to her senses and gives chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My (Super) Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Foo Fighters (There Goes My Hero)

Cat knew something was wrong the moment she stepped off her private elevator. For two years there had been a constant presence at the desk right out front of her office. The young blonde, who was currently M.I.A from said desk, had not had a single sick day in her entire tenure at CatCo. Worldwide Media. A quick glance confirmed that Watt was at his desk and James firmly ensconced in his own office and her blonde assistant nowhere near either of them “where is Keira?” Surely someone would know.

“Ah Ms Grant?” Watt called from his position “she hasn’t contacted you?”

Cat allowed an eyebrow to raise a little higher on her forehead before replying “is she dying or something, is that why my latte isn’t here?”

Watt looked down, she was certain he had never once had the gall to look her in the eye since the day he’d started there. “There was a sudden death in her family. She’s not coming back.”

Cat turned her back to him in a perceived indifference but really she was attempting to hide her shock, Kara (yes it was always Kara in her own mind) had quit, without notice. Stopping at her desk she dropped her bag heavily onto it and pulled out her cell phone to see if Kara had in fact contacted her, no new messages, no missed calls. Placing the phone down on the desk she noted the white envelope before seeing her name, well _Ms Grant_ , written neatly on the front.

Pulling the envelope from the desk she caught the slight scent on the stationery and remembered the first time she’d smelt that slightly sweet scent from the younger woman. Plucking out the very neatly folded paper she read the words carefully;

‘ _Dear Ms Grant,_

_I apologise for the short notice but I am hereby tendering my resignation. I unfortunately will not be able to serve my two weeks as dictated but my foster mother suddenly passed away this evening (you would be reading this the morning after)._

_My sister and I would have already left for Midvale by the time you are reading this and I’m afraid there is little cell service out there but I would be able to answer any call you were to place._

_~~We were certain that Eliza had plenty of time left with us but we, as humans, are never certain what time will bring to us and as a rule keep ourselves closed off from those we truly need~~. _

_Forget that._

_The truth has always been my friend, until the day I had to begin lying. On Krypton (yes I am confirming your wild suspicions) the truth was instilled into us from birth and so I had grown up with that need to always tell the truth. It pained me every day that I had to deny my powers once I arrived and then it almost tore me apart when I had to keep my identity safe after Supergirl came out, so to speak._

_To lie to you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, given my conviction to the truth. Please know that I did not do it on purpose or because I didn’t trust you, I did it to keep you safe. The less people that knew of my true identity, the less people would get targeted and hurt._

_This is me apologising in more way than one, for not telling you the truth, for not being able to respect my job and serve out my two weeks-notice, for not telling you sooner that I was Supergirl and this is me apologising for not saying something sooner about my feelings._

_Kh ap :zhao rrip – means, I love you._

_I’m not telling you this now to get you to chase me, I just couldn’t hold it in any longer knowing that life, even mine, is short. To be honest I’m not even sure why I did tell you, it would have been so much easier to leave National City never having said anything so please disregard that._

_Winn and James know that I won’t be coming back and they know that Supergirl has hung up her cape only to resurface when absolutely necessary._

_Truly yours,_

_Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl._ ’

“Wyatt.” She looked up as she heard the quick footsteps into her office and waved the letter at him “where is Midvale exactly?”

“Somewhere along the coast, Kara told me once, why?”

Cat scrunched the envelope and threw it into the bin and gently placed the letter into her purse “find me directions.” She watched as he fidgeted in front of her “I’m sorry did I not say that clearly enough? Get. Me. Directions. Now” she pronounced each word slowly.

When Watt re-entered her office he had the requested directions with a highlighted map on how to get to the Danvers house “I looked up where they lived.”

“Great initiative Witt. Get me James.”

While she waited for the photojournalist she typed out two quick text messages, one to the nanny and one to Carter ‘ _I have to go out of town unexpectedly, not sure how long I’ll be gone but I love you._ ’

“You wanted to see me Ms Grant?”

“I need you to look after the fortress, I have some personal business out of town that cannot wait.” She packed some files into her bag “I’ll take some work but don’t expect to be able to reach me.”

“You’re going after her then?”

Cat looked at him sharply “do you know something I don’t?”

“Her foster mom’s death hit her hard but the main reason she quit was in that letter” he held up his hands in a placating pose “her words, because I didn’t read it. She just asked me to deliver it.”

Cat watched him quietly assessing “you care for her.”

He nodded “yes but I know that her heart lies elsewhere. It’s a trait they both share, the big guy fell for a strong independent woman too.” He watched the varying emotions crossing her face at this “just don’t hurt her.”

 

\----------------KZE|KD|SG/CG----------------

 

The house was quiet when Kara finally decided she’d had enough of her own self-imposed solitude. Alex had gone for a walk a few hours ago and Kara had been keeping a keen ear on her, alert for any situation her sister might find herself in. Making her way out to the bench that was her sanctuary she sat and kept watch. She spotted Alex sitting a little way down the beach with her head resting on her knees, body shaking with wracking sobs and Kara let a tear slip from her own eyes. It was hard not being able to comfort Alex after the death of her mother, yes Eliza had been her foster mother but Kara had already suffered the loss of her mother and though she knew something of the feelings coursing through Alex, Kara had wanted to be alone to mourn the loss of her family, she imagines Alex feels the same way.

Feeling the wind shift at her back she sits a little straighter but doesn’t turn “hello Kal.”

“Kara.” He says in his deep voice “I was sorry when James called.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you myself but it’s hard Kal.”

He moves to sit next to her “you’ve had to endure this kind of pain twice now Kara, it’s allowed to be hard.”

“Three, Jeremiah’s death.”

“How is Alex?”

Kara finally turns to him “she’s hurting” she looks past him to see a car coming up the sandy track a little way down the road and instantly recognises the driver having used her x-ray vision “shit” she swears softly and immediately flits her eyes to his “Cat’s coming.”

“What?” He swivels to watch the road and see’s the same thing she must have “Christ.”

“Go, I’ll see you at the funeral, you will be here won’t you?”

“Of course” he says as he hugs her close “they were my friends Kara.” He turns briefly to track the cars progress “I’ll be in disguise though and no, Lois won’t come.”

Kara nods and pulls him into another hug “I love you baby cousin.”

He chuckles lightly “you’re younger than me now, you’re the baby cousin.”

“I can still beat your ass in a race Kal-El.”

His laugh follows after him as he takes off in front of her and leaves her staring down the sleek black Chrysler now making its way up the stone drive towards the house. Walking back to the house she meets the car as it pulls up and opens the door before Cat has even shut off the engine. Cat brought a hand to rest over her heart “don’t scare me like that Keira.”

“How about, while you’re here you finally get my name right?” Kara spits a little more spitefully than intended “and tell me why you’re here.”

“Well, _Kara_ ” Cat stresses the name “I came for an explanation.”

“I gave you one.” Kara looks through the trunk and see’s the bag stashed in the trunk “pop the trunk I’ll get your bag.”

“Assuming I’ll stay and with you no less?”

“I’m _assuming_ that you will have a lot of questions, ones that will not be answered in time for you to get back to town and into the one motel there.”

Cat pops the trunk and looks around the area while Kara gets her bag “nice view.”

Kara smiles and looks up toward the sun “wait till you see the sunset.”

“You’re here with your sister?”

Kara looked back down and toward the beach “she wanted to be alone, it’s hard for her but I just don’t know how to help.” Kara looks down at the ground then carefully meets Cat’s eyes “I’ve been through all of this before but it’s not the same.”

Cat rested a hand on Kara’s forearm “everyone grieves in their own way.”

“A few years after Alex’s dad died she went on a bender. Eliza and I both feared she’d go right off the deep end but then she miraculously pulled her head in.” Kara sighed and looked toward the beach again, finding the small lump of her sister without the extra vision “I just hope she doesn’t lose it like that.”

“You’ll be there for her if she does.”

Kara nodded and looked quickly back to Cat “I hope so. I don’t know how thrilled she’s going to be when she finds out you’re here.”

Cat scoffed and looked really closely at Kara, just now noticing the younger woman wasn’t wearing the dorky glasses that usually adorned her face “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before when I asked you to prove you weren’t her.”

Kara smiled “my mother, my real mother, used to say that the truth always lifts the blinds. Now that you know the truth you can see clearly.”

Cat nodded and followed Kara into the house “now about that explanation.”

“I told you…”

Cat cut her off “yes, yes that you gave me one” she flicked her wrist “James also told me that you and your cousin have a common trait for falling for strong women. Is that why you quit?”

“I quit because my mother just died.”

Cat shook her head slightly “that’s not it and you know it. I would have let you have your bereavement leave, you didn’t need to quit so there is more to it and don’t lie to me.”

Kara stopped on the stairs facing Cat “fine, I quit because my feelings for you were affecting my ability to effectively do my job, both of them.”

Cat shirked back in shock “I… what are you trying to say?”

“That I couldn’t be near you any longer” Kara looked down at the ground “it was either quit and disappear or die, I chose life.”

Cat stepped out of her heels and walked toward Kara slowly “did you ever think about what I might want?” She stepped up to the step above Kara to put them at the same height “did you stop to think that maybe my life would be empty without you, that I might just have the same feelings for you?”

“You-you do?”

“Oh come on Keira, you really have to ask?”

“ _Kara_ ” Kara stressed as she leant in and kissed Cat, slowly and gently but she jumped away as she heard footsteps on the porch “Alex is back.”

Cat nodded and continued up the stairs “point me to the room, I’ll make myself scarce.”

As the door opened Alex called out “no need. I know you’re here and you both better be decent.”

Kara chuckled and looked at Cat before replying “we’re decent.”

Alex pushed through the front door “good” she looked at the two of them “nice to see you got your head out of your ass Kara.”

“ _Me_?” Kara pointed at Alex “so I got my head out of my ass but what about you?”

“Never going to happen Kara.” She walked through to the kitchen “Lucy will never love anyone but James.”

Cat looked at Kara and murmured “really?”

Kara nodded and pointed Cat to the top landing “second door on the right and yes that’s my room but we won’t be sharing, not yet.” Cat nodded as Kara turned to follow Alex “you don’t know that Lucy won’t feel the same, you’ve been working together for a few months. Don’t assume she isn’t attracted to you too.” Kara reached out her hand and placed it over Alex’s “it was the biggest mistake I made with Cat and you know what? I’m not going to let you do it too.”

Alex watched concerned when Kara whipped out Alex’s own cell phone “Kara, no!”

“Hey Lucy?” Kara seemed to listen on the other end “just wondering if you could come out to Midvale, no nothing’s wrong I just think Alex could use a friend.” Kara nodded though Lucy couldn’t see “yeah I know she has me but I’m too close, yeah because of that. Ok we’ll see you in the morning, safe travels.”

Alex sighed as Kara hung up the phone “you didn’t just do that.”

“Oh yes I did.” She smirked “she’ll be here tomorrow, before the funeral so you’ll have her to lean on.”

“And you’ll have Cat and Clark, I saw you talking to him.”

“Hank is coming too, you’ll have him and oh crap, I’ve just realised He’s coming in disguise, Cat’s going to have questions on how I know Clark Kent.”

“You won’t out him” Alex whispered as she heard the creak of the floor board right out front of Kara’s room “we’ll just say that he was a friend of the family before you came, which is true.”

“Right.” Kara agreed as Cat found her way to the kitchen “we’ll have another guest tomorrow, Lucy’s coming.”

“Oh good, man up Scully. Baby Lane will see you for who you are, but a coward never stands up to fight for what she wants and you don’t strike me as a coward.” Cat stood beside Kara “and I’ve most certainly never been considered a coward.”

“Scully?” Alex chuckled as she reached into the refrigerator to pull out three bottles of water “I suppose we are living like the X-Files.”

 

\----------------KZE|KD|SG/CG----------------

 

Cat stood awkwardly beside Kara at the gravesite staring at the disturbingly well-crafted Mahogany casket that contained the body of Eliza Danvers. Her eyes drifted skyward and offered her own silent thanks to the woman for raising the two beautiful young women that stood on her right, one of whom was tightly gripping onto the left hand of baby Lane.

To say she had been surprised by the arrival of Clark Kent at the house earlier that morning would be an understatement, to now see him standing behind Alex and Kara resting a hand on each of their shoulders would be a bigger question than even she dared to ask. She could see there was more to this story but she dared not bring it up for fear of upsetting the already grief stricken duo.

Cat glanced to her right as she heard Kara mumbling under her breath, Clark seemingly mumbling along with her. The words were unfamiliar but she caught enough similarities to know they were more than likely speaking Kryptonian, which meant that Cat had the answer to her big burning question and whilst the journalist was rubbing her hands together, itching to write this particular story Cat knew she couldn’t expose the Kryptonian cousins.

Cat turned to Kara as she heard the younger woman suddenly whispering in English. “You have been the sun of our lives, our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home, we will remember you in every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky. Rao’s will be done.”

She crept up onto the balls of her feet to whisper in Kara’s ear “that was beautiful.”

Kara smiled and whispered back “Kryptonian prayer for the dead, only a surviving female house member gets to speak the words.”

“And I get the feeling this is not the first time you’ve uttered them.”

Kara shook her head “I learnt the words, of course, as every child does but have now spoken them three times in my life.”

Cat kissed her lightly on the cheek before sinking back down to stand flat “and just what was it that you were saying in that strange language?”

“The same thing but in the language I learnt it.” Kara looked at Cat and knew the thoughts going through her head “and yes he was saying it along with me but because Eliza was a dear friend.”

“Not going to deny it?”

Kara shook her head again “you’re smart Cat, you’ve already figured it out.”

Cat looked around them noticing the crowd thinning out as the casket began making its slow descent into the ground. She gave a small quick chuckle “biggest story of my career and I can’t even publish it.”

Clark gave a low chuckle of his own “now you know how Lois feels.”

Kara grimaced “ixney on the Loisney.”

But Cat just laughed causing Alex and Lucy to look over to her “and how is Lois… No actually I don’t really care.”

Clark just stepped up to Kara and hugged her “I’ll see you again very soon.”

“Be well Kal” Kara whispered as he walked away from them.

Cat looked at the younger woman in confusion “Kal?”

“Kal-El, his given name just as mine is Kara Zor-El.”

“I have so many questions but now is not the time or the place to ask them.”

Kara nodded and looked to Alex “ready to go?”

 

\----------------KZE|KD|SG/CG----------------

 

In the quiet of the house that night as they all got ready for bed Kara snuck into her bedroom to sit with Cat before she fell asleep. “Do you want to ask some of those questions?”

“Not tonight, tonight I want you in my arms.”

Kara smiled at the sleepy way Cat reached out for her and gripped her tight “I am so in love with you Cat.”

“And I’m in love with you, now that we’ve established that can we discuss you coming back to National City full time and with the cape in tow?”

“I think we’ll be able to work something out. Oh and by the way, Alex took your advice and man’d up. She told Lucy and now they’re making out and it’s so gross.”

Cat laughed “and yet you pushed them together.”

“Yeah and Alex deserves to be happy but I just wish she wouldn’t do _that_ with a super hearing capable person in the house.”

Cat laughed a little harder and tightened her grip on Kara’s waist “we could always make a little noise of our own to drown them out.”

Kara rolled over in her arms and kissed her soundly “I like that idea, very much.”

 

\----------------KZE|KD|SG/CG----------------

The End

\----------------KZE|KD|SG/CG----------------

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending feels a little rushed but I just needed to get it done or else it would go on for more pages than I want. Also, I don't speak Kryptonian so don't blame me if it isn't right.


End file.
